Cheating
by Greenlaces
Summary: Percy was going to propose to Annabeth. Her one and only love. But what if he found out that she wasn't the girl she used to know. Alternate Universe. ONESHOT PERCABETH


**AN: Okay, So this is a oneshot that was going on in my mind these past few days. Remember! THIS IS AU. Meaning Alternate Universe, **

**There was no Greek gods and stuff. They're now at 21 years old. It's not my best work, unlike my other story that got 200+ reviews. But please, read and review. If you're reading this because you want a sequel to my other story, Don't worry. I'm thinking of something. Enjoy **

**PERCY (POV) **

"Why isn't she picking up the phone?" I said to myself hearing the endless ringing on my ear.

'She must be busy' I thought to myself fixing up the things in my suitcase.

I was going to surprise her today, well, tomorrow to be exact. Our 5th year anniversary together and I'm going to propose.

I checked my back pocket feeling that little box, the little box that would change my life forever.

We had been having some rough times these past few weeks, she wasn't answering her phone. But when she did, she said she was busy.

She was living in Frisco, a little apartment near her school of Architecture.

But now, I'm flying there tomorrow. And ask her those four words that would change everything.

I'm ready for this. I'm ready for this. Now, time to get some sleep.

The Next Morning

Waking up at 4am for a flight sucks, I'll tell you that. Now, I'm in the plane waiting for this plane ride to end.

How should I surprise her? I thought to myself. I guess I could use the spare key she gave me and just waltz right in.

Then just like that, the plane landed, I didn't even have enough time to gather my thoughts. I strolled down the airport trying to call a cab.

I finally called one, giving him the directions to Annabeth's apartment and just waited and waited. My hand was shaking due to the fact that I'm really going to ask her today.

As I paid the driver and got out of the cab, I got this tingling sensation, I didn't know if it was excitement or nervousness. I guess I'll just have to find out.

I walked into her apartment building, up the stairs and up her door.

I felt my pocket again. Checking if my ring was still there, and it was, as usual.

I didn't feel obliged to ring her doorbell since I was going to surprise her. I pulled out her spare key she gave to me in case of emergencies. Well, maybe this isn't an emergency but it sure is as important as one.

I turned the knob and went inside. It was the same as it used to be, organized and clean as always. Unlike me who was unruly and messy.

"Annabeth?" I whispered trying to get an answer.

I snuck into the apartment putting my suitcase by the door creeping through every inch of the apartment trying to make as less noise as possible.

Every room I checked was empty, the only room I haven't checked was her bedroom. I snuck to the door listening. I heard thuds on the wall. I guess she was using a hammer or something.

I readied myself to surprise her, I opened the door slowly.

"Annabeth?" I said as I fully opened it and what I saw blasted my heart away.

Annabeth was on top of a man…undressed.

"Percy!" She shrieked trying to cover herself up.

I walked briskly trying to keep myself from falling apart, trying to keep the tears forming in my eye from falling. Trying to deny my sight.

"Percy! Percy wait!" I heard her voice from a distance. But I tried to ignore it getting my suitcase and trying to walk out the door but a hand stopped me.

"It's not what you think!" She screamed at me.

I looked at her and her pathetic attempt to cover herself up with a blanket.

"How could you, Annabeth?" Was what came out of my mouth. Those weren't the four words I thought I would say.

"It's just that-that- I'm so sorry Percy!" She said dropping down on her knees. I snapped right then and there.

I put out the little blue box out of my back pocket and her eyes saddened even more.

"Do you know what this is Annabeth?" I asked furiously and I wasn't expecting an answer

"This Is what you mean to me, this is everything Annabeth! Do you know that!" I yelled her eyes tearing up more.

I opened the box and revealed the ring, a diamond ring formed beautifully. The inscription was all so ironic, 'forever'.

I pulled it out and showed it in front of her.

"This." I started. "This, Annabeth was supposed to be us!"

She was crying even more now.

"What did I do wrong? Tell me? What in the world did I do wrong Annabeth?" I was on a roll.

"Was I not romantic enough? Was I not smart enough? I thought that didn't mean squat to you until this!" I exclaimed throwing the ring at the wall.

"Please, Perc-" But I cut her off.

"May you have a happy life, Annabeth. Just count me out of it." And at that moment, I walked away from her.


End file.
